Walk You Home
by Markeu Lee
Summary: Waktu pulang sekolah adalah waktu yang dinanti Mark. Apalagi saat dia mengantarkan kekasih manisnya sampai di depan rumahnya [Mark x Haechan, MarkChan/MarkHyuck, NCT]


**Walk You Home**

 **Mark Lee | Lee Donghyuck/Haechan**

 **NCT**

 **...**

Sebentar lagi kereta akan berhenti di stasiun. Perjalanan yang ditempuh terasa sebentar. Mark berharap perjalanannya akan lebih lama untuk bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kereta telah berhenti, para penumpang dengan berdesakkan keluar dari gerbong kereta. Mark lebih memilih untuk duduk dulu dibanding ikut berdesakkan. Lagian seseorang di sampingnya juga masih duduk santai.

Beberapa menit berlalu, penumpang kereta sudah mulai sedikit. Hanya ada beberapa penumpang yang berada di kereta, salah satunya Mark dan orang di sampingnya.

Mark ikut berdiri ketika orang di sampingnya berdiri dan keluar dari kereta. Mark berjalan mengikutinya di belakang. Keduanya melangkahkan kaki dengan pelan.

"Hyung kau bukan bodyguardku"

Orang di depannya berhenti dan berbalik menatap Mark yang tersenyum dengan bodohnya. Orang di depannya menyuruh Mark untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku pikir kau masih marah denganku Channie"

Mark melangkah mendekat, mengusap kepala orang yang dia panggil Channie itu dengan lembut. Setelahnya dia mencubit pipi berisi yang selalu menggodanya untuk mencubit atau memberikan kecupan.

"Hyung~~"

Haechan menyingkirkan tangan Mark yang terus mencubit pipi berisinya. Pipinya pasti merah sekarang karena cubitan Mark barusan.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan Channie"

"Iya-iya aku tahu itu, makanya Markeu hyung ini menyayangi Haechannie kan?"

Senyum cerah terlukis dengan indahnya membuat Mark juga ikut tersenyum. Mark mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Haechan yang memerah.

"Iya, aku sanhlgat sayang dengan Haechannie"

Pipi Haechan semakin memerah, apalagi Mark menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"Ayo hyung"

Haechan menarik Mark untuk berjalan di depannya. Kepalanya menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang merah.

"Hei jangan menunduk"

Tangan Mark mengangkat wajah manis Haechan. Takutnya nanti Haechan malah menabrak tiang yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Hyung berhenti membuatku malu"

Haechan menekuk wajahnya, Haechan tidak kuat dengan perlakuan manis yang Mark berikan.

"Manisnya Haechannie"

Ingatkan Haechan kalau Mark itu keras kepala, tidak peduli kalau Haechan malu atau apapun itu Mark tetap melakukan apa yang dia sukai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan menuju rumah terasa singkat bagi Mark maupun Haechan. Keduanya masih ingin bersama menikmati waktu berdua.

"Sudah sampai. Hyung sebaiknya pulang, nanti dimarahin karena pulang telat"

Mark dan Haechan berada di depan pagar rumah keluarga Haechan. Sebenarnya Haechan ingin mengundang Mark masuk ke rumahnya. Tapi harinya sudah malam, tidak baik untuk Mark pulang telat.

"Aku masih ingin bersamamu Haechannie"

Mark mendekat dan memeluk yang lebih muda. Haechan juga balas memeluk Mark. Keduanya merasa tidak ingin lepas satu sama lain.

Hampir sebulan keduanya jarang bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama karena kesibukkan keduanya.

Mark yang sudah berada di tingkat akhir sekolah harus betul-betul belajar dengan giat untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya dijenjang yang lebih tinggi. Dia tidak bisa lagi main-main. Kedua orang tuanya sering memarahinya karena Mark tidak serius belajar. Setelah pulang sekolah Mark harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan yang orang tuanya siapkan.

Sedangkan Haechan sibuk dengan ekskul yang diikutinya. Ekskulnya akhir-akhir ini sering mengikuti lomba yang membuat Haechan sebagai ketua ekskul kerepotan. Dia harus memilih orang-orang yang siap seratus persen buat mengikuti lomba. Proposal dan laporan kegiatan ekskulnya lumayan menumpuk di meja belajar Haechan. Dia belum selesai memeriksa proposal dan laporan itu karena harus melatih beberapa anggota ekskulnya.

Mark maupun Haechan sama-sama sibuk. Waktu untuk bertemu keduanya sangat sedikit hingga mereka berdua memanfaatkan waktu pulang sekolah buat menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tetapi waktu pulang sekolah hanya setengah jam. Pulang bersama dan mengantarkan Haechan sampai di depan rumahnya tidak cukup bagi Mark. Dia masih ingin memeluk kekasih manis kesayangannya.

"Hyung harus pulang sekarang. Aku tidak ingin hyung dimarahi karena pulang terlambat"

Haechan mendorong tubuh Mark yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari pada dirinya. Sedikit kesusahan karena Mark memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak suka dengan semua ini"

Mark mendecak sebal. Orang tuanya sangat menuntut pendidikannya. Mark tidak bisa melakukan apapun agar orang tuanya bisa memberikan sedikit waktu luang kepadanya.

Haechan tersenyum kecil, dia tahu kekasihnya itu pusing dengan semua yang dia lakukan. Haechan mendekati Mark dan mencium wajah Mark. Kedua pipinya, mata besarnya, hidungnya, dan terakhir bibir tipis milik Mark.

Haechan menempelkan bibirnya lebih lama pada bibir Mark. Memberikan semangat pada pemuda kelahiran Kanada itu.

"Aku sudah mencium hyung. Apa hyung tidak mau melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku?"

Haechan mengedipkan mata dengan genitnya. Membuat Mark tertawa kecil melihatnya. Mark juga mencium wajah Haechan. Pipi, mata, hidung, dan bibir menggoda Haechan tidak luput dari ciuman Mark.

"Kau nakal Haechannie"

Mark menyentil kening Haechan pelan dan setelahnya dia kecup kening yang dia sentil sebelumnya. Menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada pemuda manis kesayangannya.

"Aku pulang. Sampai bertemu besok _baby bear_ "

Haechan tertawa kecil mendengar panggilan kesayangan yang Mark ucapkan. Dia melambaikan tangannya yang juga di balas Mark. Bahkan pemuda yang lebih tua setahun dari Haechan itu memberikan flying kiss.

"Sampai bertemu besok _baby lion_ "

Haechan sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar Mark mendengarnya. Dia masih betah di depan pagar hingga sosok Mark tidak terlihat lagi.

 **END**

Mau bikin yang manis-manis tapi sepertinya gagal. Semoga kalian suka aja yang dengan ff ini. Maaf dengan ff War of Hormone yang lama banget updatenya


End file.
